Two Against the World
by Twigh
Summary: Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams used to be normal people, just like everyone else. But things change. People change. And people eventually go insane. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Good Times

**Oh hey look I decided to write and post some decent fanfic crap.**

**I got bored and I was reading through a buncha fanfics where Canada snaps and goes all crazy and shizz-flips, so I decided to try and make one big complicated story of my own that will eventually, confusingly go into that~! x3**

**As in, it's probably going to take forever to get into the actual plot I have in mind.**

**Anyway...**

**I don't own Hetalia. Unfortunately. D:**

* * *

_I never really did understand my brother that much. He was always shy, and quiet. He always kept to himself. He always tried to stay away from the world, locking himself in his room with a gigantic pile of homework and a bottle of maple syrup. Even when we were little kids, he always kept everything bottled up. He never let anyone see if he was hurting. He never let anyone know of the pent up anger he was holding back. He was always ready to explode with all of these emotions held back, even though he always kept that calm, quiet face. He wasn't always like that. Before it all went downhill, he was pretty open and secure to everyone. But things changed._

_ He was never really noticed, and he never spoke out against it. The only one who ever seemed to notice he existed was me. Even our older 'brothers' never really seemed to notice him, or they mistook him for me and yelled at him. Our parents never really noticed that much either, for a little while. Of course, that changed once he broke the expensive vase in our living room._

_ I never really did understand how my brother could deal with all of this coming at him at once._

_ And then I realized something._

_ The anger, the sorrow, the neglect, it all left scars on him. He kept it all back, never wanting to tell anyone anything._

_ And this is what leads me to believe, that my brother, Matthew Williams, is a murder._

_ And that is what lead me to accept that goods times don't last forever._

* * *

**Good Times **

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Mattie!" A short, blonde haired boy of around the age of five came bounding around the corner, a baseball clutched firmly in his left hand. "Come outside and play catch with meeee!"

'Mattie' looked up timidly from the book he was reading, fidgeting slightly. He sighed, setting the old brown book down beside him. "Alfred…you know I can't." He replied, pouting.

Alfred frowned, walking inside the warm living room. A huge TV sat on a wooden shelf, books and DVD's sitting underneath it. A soft brown, fat couch was in the middle of the room, facing the TV and covered in squishy pillows. "Why noooot?" The older brother whined, sitting down beside the younger of the two brothers. He poked him in the arm playfully, hoping for a response from the boy.

"Because I have a cold Alfred. Did you forgot?" Matthew sniffled slightly, rubbing his nose with the back of his sleeve. His nose was red and swollen, and his voice was quieter than usual.

"Mattie's sick? W-why didn't you tell anyone? Are you okay?" Alfred blurted out, grabbing his brother by the wrist and proceeding to drag him out of the room and up a set of stairs. "Mooom! Mattie's siiiiick!"

"Mom's not home, Al-" A quiet sneeze interrupted the statement. "-fred…" The young boy used his free arm to pry his wrist from Alfred's grip. "And I'm fine! Really! There's no need to panic. It's just a common cold…"

"A kohld? What's that?" Alfred asked, staring at his brother inquisitively. "Is it like some kind of brain-controlling disease from another planet?" He asked, his voice rising in panic again.

Matthew promptly facepalmed. "No…it's when your nose gets all runny and your head feels stuffy. You usually get it from someone else or from being outside in the cold too long…" Knowing the snow-loving boy, the cause of his sickness was probably the latter of the two situations.

Alfred smiled goofily after his brother's explanation. "Oh yeah! I've had onea those before!" He then frowned, grabbing his brother by the wrist again and dragging him back into the living room. "Mom said it's good to rest up when you have a cold, so sit on the couch and sleep and stuff!" He released his brother's arm and pointed at the couch.

"But I'm not ti-"

"No buts! I don't want my brother getting his brain turned to mush by some alien disease!" Matthew looked at his brother, opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. It would probably just end up with a full blown argument over aliens and hockey.

Again.

The violet-eyed boy sighed in defeat, climbing up on top of the tan couch and squirming slightly, before sinking into the soft cushions beneath him. He was surprised at Alfred jumping up on too, sitting beside him, turning the large TV on. He handed his younger brother a sleek, white X-Box controller and smiled. "Video games always make me feel better when I'm sick!" He announced happily, waving his feet up and down in front of him.

"But you just said to…"

"Yeah, I can't sleep either when I'm sick and stuff. So we're gunna play Left for Dead!"

Matthew cringed at the name, having heard it too many times before. Zombies. It was a zombie game. Matthew hated zombies. He was mortally terrified of them as well, virtual or not. "A…Al-fred…you know we're not 'posed to get into our brother's stuff while they're gone…"

"They're at cala…collo…"

"Collage?"

"That. They're at collage, so who's gunna care?" Alfred smirked triumphantly. His elder brothers were gone. His mother was out. Dad still wasn't back. Honestly, who wouldn't take up the opportunity to steal a little gaming time that was something other than Super Mario Bros.! Of course, he excepted Mattie to try and ruin his fun.

He excepted him too, anyway.

"…Umm…I…err…" A loud, defeated sigh came from Matthew. "I guess you're right. It…it can't hurt to play for a little bit, could it?" He gave his twin a half-hearted grin.

Alfred's jaw dropped, and his hand promptly moved to Matthew's forehead. "Y-you're crazy! Sick! W-who are you and what have you done with Mattie?" He started shaking his brother by the sweater. "MAAATTTIEEEEE!"

"Al-Alfred! C-calm down! You…you're choking me!" Matthew blurted out. He panicked, and slapped his brother without thinking. Alfred released his grip out of shock and reaction. He rubbed his cheek timidly where his brother had just backhanded him. "Gah! I-I'm sorry Alfred! I don't know …you're…laughing." The blonde haired boy stared dumbfounded at his older brother, with an expression that clearly stated a sheer state of WTFness.

"Hahaha! You're so weird Mattie! You really ARE sick!"

"…H-huh?" The younger of the two had that innocent, 'I don't know what you're talking about look' on his face.

"Don't gimmie that stupid 'I don't know what you're talking about loook~"

"Alfred, what are you going on about?"

"You just said that you'd play a zombie game with me, you just slapped me, and you started talking in a voice louder than a whisper. Yup, you're definitely sick!"

Matthew facepalmed again. "I thought you meant there was something wrong with me I didn't notice…"

"But there is!"

"I meant something serious."

"This IS serious!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever…so we are going to play the stupid game or not?"

"You know it! …But you're still weird."

"It's just a video game!"

"Still. You just agreed to play a ZOMBIE video game with me."

"I know."

"Zombie. Game. Matthew. Matthew. Hates. Zombies."

"I heaaard you it's not that big a deal y'know."

"Zom-bie. Zooombie. As in, RAAAAWR, I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR FLESH AND BRAAAAINS~" Alfred stuck his arms out stiffly in front of him, chanting 'brains' in a monotone voice, getting a slap in the head as payment. Matthew laughed, and Alfred joined in soon after.

"Stupid Alfred. You know zombies don't rawr."

After the whole, It's-The-End-Of-The-World-Mattie's-Playing-A-Zombie-Game ordeal and grabbing a box of tissues from the bathroom for the runny nose of Matthew, the two brothers got down to 'serious buisness'. Zombies fell left and right, being shot down by the skilled boys with ease. Though the zombies DID occasionally get the advantage on the two though, managing to form a small horde. But the twins had already devised a strategy for those kinds of events. One boy would distract the zombies for as long as possible, while the other swooped in dramatically, killing them off with the sidekick's help.

The two continued 'practicing their zombie apocalypse survival skills' for the next two hours, before hunger butted it's ugly rear into the situation.

Alfred frowned, poking his stomach as it growled. "I'm huuuungry…" He whined, drooling as his mind wandered to the land of McDonalds.

The violet-eyed boy beside him nodded in agreement. "Me too…Wasn't Mom going to the store?"

"Yeah, I think she said something about that earlier…shouldn't she have been back by now?"

That caused Matthew to squeak in terror. "Y…you don't think something bad happened to her, do you?" He asked, pulling a piece of his hair, clearly frustrated.

"Nah, she's probably just out with her friends again…" Alfred replied, patting his brother on the back. "You worry alot, didja know that? You worry me with you worrying about everyone all the time!" Matthew opened his mouth to speak, but only got a small noise out before his brother cut in, jumping off the couch and heading into the kitchen. "Anyways, if we're hungry we can always get some cereal or something until Mom brings us some REAL food." He replied, walking into the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge, and stood up on the purple stool they had for the two twins and reached up as far as his arm could reach. He jumped up, grabbed a box of Cheerios, and landed on the floor beside the stool, scooting it away from the door with his foot.

Alfred then proceeded back to the living room, hopped back on the couch, and grabbed a handful of cereal before offering the box to his brother. "Frease tell me ou don't hafta eat _these_ wiff maple syrup too." He commented sarcastically with a mouth full of food, rolling his eyes as he continued chewing.

"H-Hey! I just like maple syrup! It's good! I don't eat it with everything!" Matthew replied, taking two or three fluffy bits of flour for himself, dropping them into his mouth and chewing slowly. "Thanks for getting the cereal, by the way." He added, having to wipe his nose off with his sleeve again, as it refused not to be runny and dripping with snot.

"No problem! Your sick, so I don't want you to halfta strain yourself doing something you shouldn't be doing. Besides, I'm the hero! That's my job!" Alfred gave his brother a cheesy grin.

Matthew sighed, and smiled. Alfred might be annoying sometimes with his hero speeches and rants about his favorite cartoon characters, but his brother was really a nice guy. He always tried to help out when he could. He was bright minded, though he rarely showed or used any intelligence. He was funny, and even though he always seemed to make a mess wherever he went, he could always brighten the mood around any situation. Matthew loved his brother for these reasons.

But one thing made Alfred stick out from the rest to Matthew.

Alfred was the only one who seemed to acknowledge that Matthew Williams even existed.

* * *

**Oh hey look, there's the first chapter! Confusing, wasn't it?**

**I tried keeping everyone in character...e.o I think I screwed up with Canada. **

**Oh well. **

**LET'S ALL ASSUME MATTIE HATES ZOMBIES. AND LET'S ALSO GO WITH THE FACT THAT CANADA AND AMERICA ARE TWINS EVEN THOUGH THEY AREN'T (I think) BUT I LOVE THEM MORE AS TWINS.**

**Yeaaah not going to use country names until like...later. **

**If this story ever comes to a later. x3**

**And if this story ever does come to a later, everyone's going to have NORMAL HUMAN PARENTS**

**Oh noes! D:**

**x3 TO BE CONTINUED.**

**MAYBE.**


	2. Breaking Point

**Ffff- Looks like I actually decided to continue this.**

**More craptastic writing from the AMAZING Twigh!**

**Eh, I wrote this at like...1 in the morning...yesterday. No no, day before yesterday. Finished it today...at 12:30 in the morning...waiting on the stupid lunar eclipse. x3 HAPPY WINTER EVERYONE!**

**I don't own Hetalia. Boo hoo. ];**

* * *

_I wish I could have stayed home more often. I wish I didn't always have to be gone. Education is education though, isn't it? No. That's not the point. There's no excuse for it. I could have stayed home and been with those two little rascals all the time, if I hadn't been such a self centered bastard. I could have found some kind of loophole in the situation. I wonder if this would have changed anything? \_

_ No, Matthew will be Matthew and Alfred will be Alfred. There's no changing that. Those two are as stubborn as rocks…and bloody hell, if anyone's to know that, it's me._

_ But still…I wonder… would it have changed the outcome of this losing battle? If I had stayed just a little longer than just that one weekend?_

_ I doubt it. I highly, highly doubt it._

_ ...But I came back, didn't I? We both did, didn't we? Wasn't that enough? Or had the damage already been done?_

_ Now I'm just trying to reason my injustice..._

_ Everyone has their breaking point._

_ Apparently Alfred's and Matthew's were tipping the scale when we decided to call._

_ Too bad for us._

_

* * *

_

**Breaking Point**

**

* * *

**

"Come on come on…pick up the phone already!" A pair of bushy, caterpillar like eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Is it really that hard for them to pick the damn bloody phone up!" A loud sigh filtered through the room as Arthur Kirkland stared mindlessly at his shiny black cellphone. "…It can't hurt to try and call one more time though." He muttered, dialing the same number he'd been dialing for the past half hour or so. The blonde tapped his foot impatiently against the wooden floor, waiting for a response...

"Let me get the phone!"

"Come on, I wanna answer it! You never let me do anything!"

"Cuz you're sick!"

"I'm better today!"

"So? You were sick yesterday and you might not be all better yet! And besides, I'm the hero, so I should answer it!"

Matthew stuck his tongue out at his twin, before Alfred got the upper hand and snatched the phone up, sticking it next to his ear promptly. The younger of the two brothers stared at the phone with malice and envy while the other held his victory smile. "Hello?"

Arthur's expression went from extremely pissed off to extremely happy. "Alfred?" He squealed, his voice rising like a little schoolgirl. Another blonde in the room, quite literally, rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a thud, muttering something in French.

Alfred started jumping up and down on the couch back at home. "Arty!" He squealed back, practically about to explode with happiness. He didn't get to see much of his older brother, or hear much either. No wonder Matthew was plotting his rebellion on the other end of the couch. "I can't believe you actually called! You never call! Ever! I mean, yeah, you're caught up in all your school stuff, but it still doesn't change the fact that you're a jerk for not calling or anything!" Matthew rolled his eyes at his brother, who sounded like a clingy ex-girlfriend at the moment.

"Eh? Who is on eh other end of zee phone?" A groggy Francis questioned, poking the British boy in the side.

Arthur responded by swatting the Frenchman away with one hand while holding the other over the phone. "It's the pizza guy, who do you think I'm calling?"

"…Mon frère, why are you calling zee pizza man zis late at night?"

A fisted hand came down on Francis' head. "You stupid git, I'm talking to Alfred and Matthew!"

"Mes petits frères! Tell zem I said 'allo! Tell zem I said 'allo!" Francis squealed, jumping up and down impatiently. Even though he came off as the creepy, 'Grope Everything in Sight' kind of person, it still didn't change the fact that the French blonde loved his younger siblings.

Arthur rolled his eyes, ignoring the annoying Frenchman. "Eh…well, collage isn't exactly a walk in the park so I don't really have that much spare time on my hands…" He replied lamely, scratching the back of his head. Honestly he had been busy, but he mostly just been too lazy to call.

The young Jones boy pouted on the other end of the phone, looking through his elder brother's pitiful lie. "Well, since you apparently don't have that much spare time on your hands, I'd better let you have the chance to talk to Mattie before you have to go back to your stupid selfish collage life you butt-faced jerk." Alfred mocked childishly, shoving the phone onto his brother. "Here, YOU talk to him."

Mattie jumped a bit, before pulling the phone up to his ear. "H-hello?"

"Mattie…? Oh! Mattie! Little Mattie!" Matthew winced, before inwardly sighing. Of course. Arthur forgot him.

Again. This came to no surprise though. Matthew was learning to just deal with it and move on. Things usually worked out better that way.

"Uh…hi Arthur…" He replied slowly and timidly. His twin was watching him like a hawk for some reason, probably out of jealousy. "S..so how've you're studies been going at colla-?" Matthew asked awkwardly, attempting to start up a conversation but ended up being interrupted.

Arthur, either shoved aside or didn't seem notice the shy boy's question, rudely cut in yelling, "Hey, guess what! Me and Francis are coming home this weekend!" He announced loudly, feeling proud of himself. He couldn't wait to hear the shocked response!

"Francis and _I_, mon frère stupide."

"Don't correct my grammar, wanker."

Matthew's little face beamed at the thought of his brother's home for a weekend. Home! They were really coming home? "T…this isn't some kind of joke, is it Arty?" He asked timidly, hoping for the best but prepared for the worst.

"…Joke?" Part of Arthur wanted to laugh and part of Arthur to cry. Matthew thought he was joking? Did he really not trust him that much, or was he just insecure about the situation? "No way! We're coming home for real, me and Francis!"

"_Francis and me_."

"Shut up you stupid French git!" Arthur commanded harshly, without thinking of removing the phone from his (loud) mouth. Matthew flinched, though it was only natural, seeing as he first thought the comment was directed towards him before the word 'French' came up in the sentence.

"Arthur? Can I talk to Francis?" The young boy asked solemnly, noting 'French git' probably referred to the other brother. It's not that Matthew hated Arthur, he just generally got along better with Francis for some reason and hadn't gotten the chance to speak with him yet.

seeing as

The Englishman looked taken a back a bit and slightly insulted by the boy's question, but thought nothing of it and nodded. "Sure, I don't see why not." He shoved the phone into Francis' hands before beginning throwing random clothes into a green duffle bag that had been sitting on his bed patiently. Impatient and not wanting to waste a moment of time, he'd already began packing. Typical Arthur.

Francis could barely keep from dropping the phone as he frantically jerked it towards his ear. "'Allo?" He asked excitedly, wondering which of the twins was waiting on the other line.

"Francis!" Matthew almost exploded with the identical joy Alfred had had earlier. It wasn't about to last long though.

"Mon petit Mattieu! How 'ave you been!" Arthur winced at the man's ridiculously loud voice and sighed loudly, as if to make a point. "Oh zis collage is zee worst!" Francis sobbed dramatically about to go into a list of all the 'horrible mistreatments of this foul 'ell' but instead ended up receiving a shoe to the back of the head, courtesy of Arthur.

Matthew heard the loud, echoed clunk from the phone, figuring Arthur had probably thrown something at his French sibling. "What makes you say tha…" The small boy sighed, hearing his voice being drowned out with the chaos and the commotion in the collage students' room, clearly audible over the phone.

"You don't have to be that bloody loud!" Something made a sharp crack noise, probably made of wood.

"Well _you_ don't 'ave to be such a stuck up _punk_." A finger jabbed the green-eyed British student in the forehead.

"Just because I don't spend my days drowning in my own drool over every woman AND man I see in class does _not_ classify me as a punk!" Another crack. More wooden pieces being broken into even more pieces.

"Oh? Zen what does? Your silly imaginary friends, oh hon hon?" A fist sounded like it collided into the beige drywall.

"Don't mock Flying Mint Bunny, you'll hurt his feelings!"

Silence.

And then more insults.

"Are you still going on about zat stupid bunny?" Something heavy and hard hit the ground with a thud.

"It's not just a stupid bunny and he has a name!" The childish snivels of an 'adult' Britishman.

"Oh hon hon, only you would know! You have zee mind and zee brains of a enfant!"

"Why I oughta-"

Matthew blinked in repetition, being snapped out of his little world and seeing the phone being snatched from his hand and placed firmly back on its dock, cutting off the source of the commotion. "Stupid butt-faced jerks!" Alfred commented, kicking a pillow off the edge of the couch. The younger twin merely tilted his head at his brother's actions and watched with curiosity, perplexed by the older's actions as his hair followed the rules of gravity, dangling off the scalp of the boy's head.

"…Alfred? How come you're so mad all of a sudden?" Matthew asked, pulling a pillow in front of him for safety measures. Just in case. Alfred was prone to being…'violent'.

"Because, Matthew!" Alfred turned around to face his brother, rage glazing over his eyes. "Because of those stupid jerks! All they did was fight and complain and forget about us! They just sat here on this stupid couch and did whatever they pleased, and Mom didn't give a _damn_ about it! And now they decide to call up and remind us of how we used to have to sit through all that _shit_!"

The purple-eyed flinched boy covered his ears. Had that simple act really set his brother off so much? No…more like it was the final act that had set him off. "We're not supposed to cuss…Mom said it's-"

"Who cares what Mom says! No one! Does anyone care about what _we_ say? Hell, they don't even _notice_ us until Mom mentions her, 'adorwable wittle angles'!" Alfred was trying his hardest to tear an abused green pillow in two, to no avail. "We're just like doormats, Matthew! We get stepped on and crushed on without anyone even bothering to notice us!" He rambled, then threw the pillow down and stomped on it to make a visual point. Something inside Alfred had either snapped or exploded. He'd always been the feisty one who never held much back emotional or psychical, but apparently he'd been suppressing more than Matthew realized.

And something about his temper tantrum, something about that phone call, something about all those words Alfred had said. They started to fill Matthew with the poison of vengeance. The timid boy's fists curled up, the knuckles whitening at the strain of the pull at the skin. "…You're right, Alfred." He said suddenly, in a dark tone Alfred wasn't familiar with. This voice sounded more confident, rational, realistic than the normal Matthew's. It was noticeable.

A sense of numbness grew over Alfred and Matthew for a moment, clouding their thoughts and distorting their sense of judgement, tainting their innocence.

This day would not go unmarked in the minds of these two boys.

This would be a day that marked a turning point in history.

* * *

**Wasn't that delightfully horrid on your eyes and brain?**

**I was braindead when I wrote this. I was to the point where I almost did my usual screaming and overusage of the word BAKA while smacking my head onto my keyboard, hoping it would magically write my story for me.**

**x3 I can't do accents. Oh France. Your speech is next to impossible to read. Or maybe just impossible for the stupid to read? Oh...that means I'm stupid. Poor me.**

**Speaking of things I can't do, British insults are on the top of the list too. Or maybe insults in general to broaden my horizons. **

**This chapter is one for the failbooks. **

**And the evil human parents totally messing up the whole concept of Hetalia thing comes in next chatper.**

**Hey, if Italy has a grandpa then why can't all the other countries have grandparents and parents too, HMMM? **

**This shall come along with the dreaded SCHOOL.**

**And the other, neglected countries I have yet to write about. x3 They shall come. Soon.**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**

* * *

**

Translations, Por Favor? (From the amazing Google Translator. It is my friend.)

Mon frère: My brother

Mes petits frères: My little brothers

Mon frère stupide: My stupid brother

Mon petit Mattieu: My little Matthew (x3 Decided to use the fancy French-looking style of his name, just to add some RAZZLE DAZZLE.)


	3. Maybe, Part 1

**GAH. I'm such a lazy butt. Dx FORGIVE MY LAZY-NESS.**

**Oh well. Here's your chapter. First half of it anyway...**

**...AND I SWEAR. THE BLOOD AND THE CRAZY CANADA WILL START.**

**NEXT PART.**

**PROOOOMISE.**

**AND OH FORK THIS IS LEIK THE THIRD TIME I HAVE MADE EDITS TO THIS CHAPTER, BUT I FEEL THE NEED TO PRAISE YOU PEOPLE WHO FEEL LIKE THIS SUCKISH PIECE OF FANFICTION IS ACTUALLY GOOD.**

**Serious people? FOUR REVIEWS. I MUST NOW SQUEAL PATHETICALLY LIKE THE PATHETIC PERSON I AM.**

**FFF- I was happy just to get one...But FOOOOUR? And all these favorites and author alerts and and...I MUST NOW SOB DRAMATICALLY IN A CORNER. PLEASE EXCUSE ME.**

**But seriously people, danke~ :3 You all deserve scones, or cookies. But not England's scones. Because they taste like couch...couch...ah crap. I forgot what America said about England's scones. Dx You know? Forget it. Bottom line, you deserve scones that don't taste like England's pathetic excuse for scones, there, are you happy exposing my stupidity? I'll shut up and let you read the story now.**

_

* * *

_

_It was sickening, the cracking of those bones._

_I can't believe I watched, can't believe I gave a second thought to watching._

_He would have killed me if I had stopped watching, though. Hmm…_

_In a way, it was nice, really._

_Seeing his blood run red in rivers._

_Seeing him plead for mercy._

_Seeing the life fade from his eyes at the end._

_Did he really deserve this, though? For just one little stunt?_

_I suppose so. Maybe? No…yes…ah, my judgement's screwed up as it is. People who kill other people don't really get that much of an opinion these days._

_Does it change murder? Does it change the fact that taking a life is taking a life? Taking only a piece out of a bigger whole? Leaving that shell to die while the others watch?_

_I guess…_

…_sort of…_

…_maybe?_

_

* * *

_**Maybe, Part 1**

* * *

Alfred yawned, cracking his eyes open, giving a half-hearted sleep glare to the sunlight coming in through his window. He scowled, turning his head over and covering it with his pillow. "…urse you sunlight!" He yelled, slightly muffled by the pillow. He groaned, throwing his legs over the side of his bed and slumping to the floor. The blonde boy sat there for a moment, taking in his room quietly. Posters covered the blue walls, mostly of different comic book and manga heroes. His bed was in the center of the room, and the blue comforter on top of it had Captain America in different poses pasted onto it _everywhere_. There was a red, white, and blue striped rug beside his bed, and a white lamp sat on top of a small, white nightstand.

The blonde boy reached his hand out towards the wooden nightstand, fumbling around for his glasses. He grabbed the nose piece with two fingers and slapped them onto his face. "I hate mornings." He announced childishly, pouting as he wobbly stood up. His small feet shuffled toward the door to his right, which lead into Matthew's room, "Hey Matt-Matt, time to get up…Mattie?"

Matthew's room was basically laid out the same as Alfred's, except a LOT neater. The bed was the same size, but with a simple white and red stripe design on the comforter. The walls were white and the carpet was a simple beige. Another white nightstand stood proudly beside his bed as well. The difference in rooms was that Matthew was not curled up asleep in his bed, which was neatly made, and his glasses were nowhere to be found. The posters on his wall were also aligned neatly, rather than Alfred's which were basically just taped to the wall and left there to rot. "Aww! I thought I was the first one up for once! Waita ruin my fun, Matthew!" Alfred screeched, storming down the stairs in a huff of anger.

Matthew was sitting at the kitchen table, happily dumping maple syrup on a stack of pancakes when Alfred came in, looked tired and grumpy. As usual. "Morning Alfred!" He said cheerfully, but the response was only a muffled grunt as Alfred attempted to grab at the cereal on top of the refrigerator. He finally just decided to make a jump for it, which only caused him to fall off the stool he was standing on and knock the cereal box onto his head. Matthew couldn't help but let out a stifled laugh.

"Oh, laugh it up Matthew! Watch this happen to you one day, and I'll be the one who's laughing! ME!" Alfred jabbed himself in the chest with his thumb to make his overly loud statement clearly. "MEEEEEEEE!"

"Yeah yeah, shut up and eat your cereal." Matthew said sarcastically, trying hard not to manage squirting maple syrup out his nose. He decided that would most definitely **not** be pleasant.

Alfred seemed to calm down, and managed to drag the half empty gallon of milk to the table. He dumped as much cereal as his glass bowl could contain in and sloshed milk over it. "…Hey Mattie?"

"Hmf?" Matthew responded with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Why'd we have to get up so early again?

"We haf shool today, did you foget?"

Alfred stared at his brother in disbelief, and then started laughing. "Yeah! Haha! Good one Matthew!" His brother started back, dumbfounded. "But, seriously. Why'd we have to get up early?" Matthew started slamming his head against the table while his brother watched curiously.

* * *

"Okay, so…pencils, notebooks, books…"

"Okay, so I've got my DSi…manga…that comic book I never finished last week…"

The two twins checked their identical black book bags thoroughly as the ugly, yellow bus shoved its nose up to the curb of their street slowly, halting with a horrible screeching noise.

Usually, most kids' parents would be standing outside, tearing up over their little boys and girls 'growing up so fast!'.

No one stood outside for Alfred and Matthew.

The small glass door opened up, and Alfred and Matthew hopped up the stairs into the smelly vehicle, staring at the bus filled with other kids wide-eyed and cautiously. "Whoa…no idea there were that many kids in our neighborhood." Alfred whispered to his twin. He shook his head afterwards. "A lot of them probably aren't from our neighborhood though…"

The two of them sat down at a nearby empty seat in the front, setting their backpacks down in front of them. Alfred snatched up his comic book immediately and flipped it open to a page around the middle of the book, marked with a paperclip for easy finding. Matthew rolled his eyes, smiled softly, and propped his chin against the back of his hand, staring out the window mindlessly. The sidewalk and his house disappeared from sight, rolling away with the street.

School? Really? Had it really come by so fast he didn't even notice? Well, there wasn't really anything to notice. Nothing to count by. His mom rarely remembered their birthdays, and even if she did, she was usually too drunk to care. Their dad was gone- not gone gone. Drafted. But not gone. Yet. And Matthew really couldn't say too much about Alfred. They shared a birthday, so, duh he would remember.! It was only natural. They didn't really have any friends in their neighborhood to celebrate with either. They rarely came out of the house. No one to take them anywhere to celebrate as well. Except their mom, but even at their age they didn't trust her behind the wheel of a car one bit. Or any other vehicle, for that matter.

Matthew sighed inwardly, and took a glance at the other kids in the bus- his future classmates. He didn't recognize any of them, and a lot of them looked like they weren't even from the country. He doubted he was going to get along with half of them. "Hey, Mattie?" Alfred's voice snapped Matthew out of his pessimistic thoughts as he turned awkwardly to his twin. "You got a pencil I could use?" He asked, though his eyes never left the colorful pages of the tattered comic book.

"Uh…yeah." The younger boy responded quietly, digging through his bag and handing his brother a new #2 pencil, orange and shiny in all it's new-ness and glory.

"Thanks Matt-Matt." He muttered, circling an ad on a page of the comic, and slapping another paper clip (that he just oh-so happened to have conveniently in his pocket) onto the top of the paper. He poked his brother in the head with the eraser end of it and let it fall into his twin's now open hand. "So, what'cha thinkin' about?" He asked, and Matthew jumped nervously.

"Hu-uh? Oh…it's nothing." He shook his head reassuringly, though the gesture was meant more for himself than Alfred. "Just…a little nervous, I guess."

Alfred frowned, and glared up at his brother; the first time his eyes had broken apart from his comic book since they'd been on the bus. "You sure about that? Seems like there's something else eating at you."

Matthew shook his head. "Just thinking, Alfred."

The bus ride ended a half an hour later, as the giant yellow machine slowly pulled up to the small elementary school. Most of the students filed off the bus at once, out the door as soon as it opened. Only a few were still on after the sudden rush of students, Matthew and Alfred being two of the remaining seven. "C'mon Matt-Matt, we're gonna be later on the first day if you don't wake up and get moving!" Alfred chirped excitedly, pulling on his brother's sleeve, his backpack already slung over one shoulder and sitting comfortably on his back.

Matthew looked up at his brother and gave him a sheepish nod. "O-oh yeah…sorry, I kinda lost track of time." He openly admitted. He'd done a lot of serious thinking for a six year old on that bus ride. Matthew hopped off his seat, his brother following closely at his heels. He stared absentmindedly at the floor, watching his feet move off the stairs to the bus and onto the concrete pavement.

"Matthew?" Alfred said quietly, staring at the back of his brother's head.

"Hm?" Matthew replied, lifting his head up and staring at the glass door in front of him, shoving it and holding it open for the two twins.

"…You sure you're okay? I mean, 'cuz, you're acting weirder than usual."

"I'm fine! Really! Just…tired. And thinking. 'Ts all." Matthew said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Why did it feel like he was lying to Alfred?

Alfred shrugged, figuring the other boy was either telling the truth, or he wasn't going to get the truth out of him. His white sneakers squeaked against the pale tiles of the school building. The blonde haired boy adjusted his glasses and backpack, looking over his shoulder to see if Matthew was following.

He was, for once.

The older twin proceeded to ask the younger one a question, but not before a hyper looking reddish-brown haired boy came up to the two of them, smiling childishly. "Ve, I haven't seen you two around here before! I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Feli like everyone else does, ve ve!" Alfred opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by another kid's loud voice.

"Fratello!" Another boy who looked a lot like Feliciano, but with more brown in his hair, stood at the door of the building, screaming at the younger boy hatefully.

"Ve! I'll see you two in class, I think! I better run before Lovi kicks my butt! Ciao~!" And like that, the hyper Italian was gone, disappearing behind the door of a classroom at the end of the hall.

'Lovi' stopped running halfway down the hall, panting, before looking up at Alfred and Matthew. "Ignore my little brother, if he did anything stupid. He has a habit of doing stupid stuff. Oh and, I'm Lovino. If you so much as think about calling me 'Lovi' like that little bastardo does, you will NOT live to tell about it." With that being stated, the older Italian took a deep breath, and sprinted down the hallway, slid in front of the classroom door his brother had escaped into, screamed something loudly in Italian, and disappeared into the classroom.

Alfred's eye twitched, while Matthew stood still, a blank expression on his face. "…Well…that was, interesting." The younger twin stated flatly, shrugged, and continued walking down the hall, dragging his brother by the wrist, as he refused to move. "Well, they don't seem mean at least…or at least the younger one does. Well, he looked younger anyway. And I'm ranting now. I'll shut up now."

"Eh huh…" Alfred replied boredly, his feet sliding across the white tile as Matthew dragged him through the faded green door.

* * *

As soon as the two twins walked in the classroom, Feliciano started waving his arm around in the air like a madman, attempting to get the two boys' attention. "Ve, ve! Over here! It's me, Feliciano! Come sit over here, ve!" He yelled out. Lovino was sitting behind the boy, and a blonde haired boy was sitting to his left, his face stuffed in a book. Matthew took the seat on Feliciano's left, while Alfred chose to sit beside Lovino. Feliciano smiled warmly again, and jabbed his friend in the cheek. "Ve, this is my friend, Ludwig!" He announced proudly. Ludwig looked up from a green book he was reading, gave an acknowledging nod to the twins, and returned to his book.

"Potato loving bastardo."

"Lovi!"

"Don't call me that!" Lovino screeched, stood up, and kicked his brother. Alfred laughed, as Lovino sat back down and Feliciano began crying.

"Sometimes I wish I could do that to Alfred…" Matthew muttered sarcastically, giving the older boy a sly grin.

"Hey! Well you know what? Sometimes I wish I could…uh…pour maple syrup all over your face while you sleep! Yeah…that!" Alfred retorted, crossing his arms and pouting. Feliciano stopped his sobbing and smiled, Lovino rolled his eyes, and Ludwig let out a chuckle.

"Trust me, I know how you feel." The blonde commented, giving a sharp glare to a white haired boy on the far side of the room, flirting with a handful of girls. "That's Gilbert, mein bruder. I'd suggest not talking to him."

"How come?"

"He'll never shut up."

Matthew grinned, and rolled his eyes. "Been there, done that." He mused, tilting his head back and staring at his brother suspiciously, who huffed and hid behind a green notebook.

"Ve, Ludwig, why do you hate tuo fratello? Gilbert seems nice! Ve, you really shouldn't be so mean to him, veee…" Feliciano whined, pulling on his friend's green sleeve. "Even Lovino seems to like Gilbert! Ve ve, I think you should to!" Ludwig sighed in defeat, and slammed his head against his desk

After about fifteen minutes or so, most of the seats were filled in the cramped classroom. A boy with white-ish-blonde hair and purple eyes was sitting in the back, with two other girls Matthew and Alfred could only guess were his siblings. Feliciano seemed to know a little bit about them, stating that the boy was Ivan, a transfer student from Russia. The two girls were his sisters, Natalia and Katyusha. 'Ivan is nice, I think, except when he's mean.' Italy had explained. 'Natalia usually doesn't say that much, but she can be very mean and scary, ve! Katyusha is pretty and really really nice though! A lot of the guys really really like her, but they're too scared to make a move because Ivan is very protective of her, veee…' Lovino had then commented on those boys being 'spineless cowards', which Ludwig added sarcastically, 'Spineless cowards, including yourself Lovino?' Lovino then began blushing a very deep hue of red.

Another two boys came in, and they too looked and acted like siblings. The both had dark, dark brown hair, almost on the verge of black. Their eyes were brown too, but the elder one's seemed to be lighter. The younger one had short, cropped hair while the other had fairly long hair, pulled back into a small ponytail. Ludwig had said their names were Kiku and Wang Yao. 'Kiku is extremely smart, and is a year or two younger than Wang Yao, I think. He doesn't talk that much, and he's pretty shy.' The German had pointed out. 'Wang Yao, on the other hand, is loud and most of the time, annoying. He's nice though.' Ludwig had invited the two to sit with him and Feliciano, and the two happily accepted. Wang Yao was sitting behind Ludwig and on the other side of Lovino, while Kiku sat on Ludwig's right, up front. Kiku had said a quick thank you while Wang Yao started ranting about crab meat.

The last three kids that the growing group in the corner recognized were Hercules, a serious cat loving boy from Greece. He took a seat beside Japan and the two started talking about cats. The next boy, Roderich came in, walking beside a girl named Elizabeta. The two seemed to be very close, and took the two seats behind Lovino and Alfred. Ludwig had said that Roderich was 'Very picky and strict, loves the piano, and probably has something going on with Elizabeta.' Italy seemed to be friends with Elizabeta, and took the time to point out that 'She's really nice to me, but she doesn't seem to like Lovino that much! Also, I saw these weird magazines in her house the other day when I was there, and the-' At that point, Lovino had jumped from his seat, had both of his hands covering his brother's mouth, and told him that if he said a word more Ludwig was never setting foot in their house again.

The small, terrified Italian boy had shut up entirely at that point.

The rest of the classroom was filled with either new kids, or kids the group didn't recognize, and soon filled with the laughter and talk of children. The noise suddenly died down, as a man with short blonde hair, slightly bushy eyebrows, and blue eyes burst dramatically through the door. "SorryI'mlateohmygodIhateTRAFFIIIIC." He exclaimed loudly, dragging behind him a brown briefcase as he sat down at the office chair in the front of the room, slamming his hands on the desk in front of him. The scared expressions on the kids' faces changed to either awe-struck open mouthed faces, pure confusion, or sarcastic glares. "Good morning kiddos! I'm Peter! Peter Kirkland!" Alfred and Matthew exchanged a set of curious glances between each other. Kirkland? He probably _wasn't_ related to Arthur, but… "Anyways, I'm your teacher for this year! You guys can call me Mr. Kirkland!" The teacher chirped happily, hastily writing his name on the dry erase board behind him. The writing was a little shaky, but nevertheless, neat. The kids stared up at the writing, amazed. How could he write that fast and still be that neat? Magic, they decided, and shoved the thought from their heads. "Sooo, since it's the first day and all, how 'bout I let you guys take the first half of the day to get to know each other? Well go have recess, eat lunch, and then I'll let you check out the rest of the school! Sound like a plan?" Peter asked, grinning widely from ear to ear. The kids' shocked expressions turned to joy and respect, as they nodded in unison. "Well, go on! Don't just sit there, get talking!" Mr. Kirkland commanded, as the kids jumped from their seats and scattered around the classroom. Peter sat down calmly, looking pleased with himself.

Feliciano stood up, stretching his arms up into the air. "Ve, Mr. Kirkland seems nice, ve~!"

Lovino came up and backhanded his brother in the head. "He's plotting something, can't you see? He's too nice! Too friendly!"

"Da, perhaps you are too suspicious?" Lovino froze as a tall Russian boy suddenly stood behind him. "Zdravstvuĭte, I'm Ivan. This is my little sister, Natalia, and my older sister, Katyusha." Ivan commented happily, gesturing towards his sisters. Natalia nodded, while Katyusha waved to the group happily.

"Zdravstvuy̆te!" The older girl smiled warmly, and Alfred and Matthew found themselves blushing profusely. "I hope we all can be friends this year! Isn't that right, Ivan?" Katyusha said, though it sounded more like a sarcastic command.

"Da, we shall see." Ivan said calmly, and smiled. The others couldn't figure out of the smile was a friendly gesture, or just plain creepy. "Natalia, don't you want to say hello?" Ivan urged, shoving his sister forward slightly.

"Natalia. Don't forget the name." The sinister voice didn't seem to match up with the girl's sweet appearance. "And don't make brat remind me of your names." Natalia hissed, and returned to her brother's shadow.

"Veee, I'm Feliciano! It's nice to finally get to meet you Ivan, and Natalia, and Kat…yoo..sha~!" Feliciano said, having trouble pronouncing the older girl's name. "Veee, would it be alright if I called you Kat for short, ve?" 'Kat' nodded and smiled at the boy, who smiled back innocently.

Alfred was clenching the ends of his desk, when he finally decided to stand up and say what was on his mind. "People we are in AMERICA. Can we PLEASE speak AMERICAN?"

"English, Alfred." Matthew corrected, while the others laughed and chuckled at Alfred's blunder.

"W-whatever! I can say it however I want!" Alfred growled, clenching his fist and teeth.

"Da, it looks like Al'fred is wanting to explode?" Ivan commented, and chuckled lightly. Alfred cracked a shy smile, and sat back down in shame and defeat. "Al'fred, I did not mean to offend you." The Russian added quietly, and smiled softly.

"Yeah…well, you didn't." The blonde responded cooly, adjusting his glasses and fidgeting slightly in his seat. Alfred opened his mouth to speak again, when he was cut off b-

"Hey! Bruuuuuder!" Gilbert's snow white hair bounced up and down as the boy's arms flailed in the air, signaling for his brother's attention. Ludwig froze, and pulled his arm back, book clenched in his hand. "Whoa, no need to go all Nazi on me!" He flinched, and stared at his brother, looking for any hostile movements. "I just wanted to see if I could join you and your buddies over here!"

Ludwig smirked, relaxing and letting his arm fall to his side. "Ladies dump you?" He asked, as that triumphant sense of victory washed over him.

"No! I uh…dumped them! Yeah, they weren't good enough for the AWESOME me." Gilbert put on the best annoyed face he could muster without blushing. Ludwig chuckled, and nodded.

"Hey! Gilbert!" Lovino yelled, and motioned for Gilbert to come over. As his friend jumped in front of the dark haired Italian, Lovino backed up a step or two. "You still coming over to my house this weekend? Need to know now so I can get fratello off his lazy butt and clean his room."

"Veeee, Lovi, you're room's the one that's a mess though…"

"S-shut up! No it's not!" Lovino retorted quickly. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" He huffed dramatically, blowing the hair out of his eyes. "Whatever. You coming over or not, di patate faccia?" The Italian grinned at his insult, even though his opponent wouldn't understand it.

"Sure am, pasta freak! But please tell me we're not having spaghetti again, for once?" Gilbert's red eyes seemed to whine in time with his voice.

"That was Feli's fault!" Lovino jabbed, and Feliciano started giggling.

"Veee, fratello called me 'Feli'!" The younger Italian squealed in delight.

"I..uh er well…I…It's shorter, okay?"

Alfred couldn't help but laugh over the 'family dispute' going on. Matthew sighed, staring out the window again. He couldn't help but feel…depressed? Why? This was the same feeling he got on the bus too. It made him sick to his stomach, made him feel like there was nothing he could do about it. But it also seemed to urge him that he didn't cause this feeling. The young boy sighed, seeing it as he felt a little envious that all these other kids had had friends before today. Matthew smiled for a moment, before turning to the group of kids clustered around the corner of the classroom. Well, no sense in wasting his shot to make some new ones now, right? "So what're we talking about?" The violet eyed boy asked, turning his chair around and sitting in it backwards.

"Not much. Lovino's trying to kill Feli again though." Alfred responded, and pointed backwards at Lovino sitting on Feliciano's back, jabbing the poor boy's head mercilessly with the eraser end of a pencil.

* * *

Time came and passed, as the little group continued talking about different stuff. Art, video games, pasta, favorite cartoons, good movies in theater's at the time, and more pasta. Eventually lunch time came, and, as promised, Mr. Kirkland took the class to lunch. Most of the classroom took their lunches today, considering they didn't know what to except from the cafeteria. Other people who were either too lazy or busy to fix their lunches, or overall didn't care, lined up next to food, protected by the glass surrounding it. Some kind of weird meatloaf like dish was being served, and Alfred was glad his brother had oh so conveniently packed two sandwiches for lunch, one of which was thrown at his head along with a sly remark of, "You're an idiot."

"An idiot who gets free lunch!" Alfred announced happily, tearing into his turkey-cheese-tomato-lettuce-sandwich. "Fanks Maffew." He said, spraying crumbs all over the table he was sitting at. Kiku moved awkwardly to his left a bit. "So I was thinking," Alfred said, after swallowing a gigantic chunk of sandwich. ",that we need a group name!"

Ivan, who was sitting on the other side of the table, gave his American friend a funny look. "Da, Al'fred, it is the first day. What kind of group could we possibly have by now?"

Alfred shrugged. "I was just thinking our group could have a better name than 'That Weird Group of People Over In the Corner Over There'. But, if you guys wanna stay as 'TWGOPOINTCOT', fine by me." He grinned, taking another bite out of his sandwich. Could he be any better at persuading people? I mean, really?

Matthew slapped his brother on the head. "He's not gonna shut up about the group name until we get a new one, you know." He commented, crossing his arms.

"He's right y'knooooow." Alfred sang, getting another cheesy grin on his face.

"Da, if it is needed, I could shut up Al'fred for us?" Ivan suggested. Natalia's eyes seemed to lust for violence a little more than usual as her brother stated his opinion.

Matthew shook his hands back and forth dismissively. "N-nah, that's okay Ivan…we're good, thanks!" His voice cracked slightly before Feliciano decided to pop up.

"Ve, I think a group name would be great! How about the Pasta People, veeee?" Lovino facepalmed.

"Nobody cares about pasta, other than you fratello."

Feliciano hugged his plastic container full of what was spaghetti. "Ve! Don't say such things, Lovi! You'll hurt his feelings…"

"…We're getting you tested and sent to a mind-doctor-dude when we get home." Lovino stated flatly. Feliciano started crying again, screaming 'Fratello hates me!' Ludwig ended up taking him out of the lunchroom and back to the classroom early.

"So dudes, what'ya say to the group name thing?" Alfred chimed in, bringing the subject up again.

"…I'll go for it if you'll be quiet." Matthew groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose and adjusting his glasses again.

"Da, I think a group name sounds good. Kat? Natalia?"

"If brat thinks it is a good idea, I will…think about it."

"She means yes." Kat chuckled. "And I think it's a great idea! It could prove to be helpful in the future, somehow!"

"Always the positive thinker, aren'tcha?" Alfred grinned slyly. He knew his idea was awesome! He knew it!

"Personally, I think it's stupid, but both you and fratello won't shut up unless I say yes." Lovino grumbled and rolled his eyes. Honestly he thought it was a pretty cool idea, but he'd never openly admit that until he got home and started ranting open mindedly to his brother.

"Most armies and professional military units have names. Why not?" Ludwig said. He'd just come back, but he caught the gist of the conversation in the doorway, with his super awesome German hearing.

"Whoot! Bruder agrees! I thought I was gonna have to torture him when we got home 'cuz I thought he was gonna say no. I'm all for it, dude!" Gilbert slapped his brother playfully in the back.

The group argued over the pros and cons of their debate, as Matthew spaced out again. He was brought back to his sense when he felt a pair of cold eyes staring him down from across the room. The blonde boy scanned the room, trying to figure out who, or what, was watching him. Matthew shrugged, figured it was just his nerves getting to him, and returned his attention back to the conversation.

Matthew still just couldn't shake the feeling of those eyes digging into his back.

* * *

**Yup. For sure, my best chapter so far. And twice as long. How'd I do? Too many non-American words? xD Thank Google Translate. It was sitting in my Bookmarks and I was all, 'OH LET'S ACT SMART AND SPEAK IN OTHER LANGUAGES, DERP DERP DERP. :D'**

**Oh hey, bet you weren't planning on SEALAND being their teacher and MAGICALLY being like, a bajillion years older than everyone. And he is MAGICALLY IN NO WAY RELATED TO ARTHUR. Magically. You all love magic. Admit it.**

**Dx Well, this got me out of my lazy spell for now. I have no idea when I'll stop being lazy again and write the next part...**


	4. Update, Not Continuing

Okay, so here's the deal.

I've lost all inspiration for this story.

I don't wanna continue working on it. I've re-read what I've already wrote and I don't like it.

But I'm not just here to be the bringer of bad news. I hate it when stories cut off shortly, especially without notice, leaving you to wonder what the hell was going to happen.

So I've decided that, first off, I MIGHT re-write this later on. If I really get a feel for writing and just have nothing to do, it's possible this could be re-wrote.

Second; I'm at least going to TELL you what I had planned, and if I DO decide to overhaul this version and redo it, you guys can give me some insight on it.

Read if you want to read. If you seriously want to wait , most likely MONTHS, and not spoil the rest of the story, don't read. Up to you, not me.

The chapter I was working on but left in my folders to rot was where all the violence was going to start out. Matthew and Alfred, in the chapter I had just had the spurt of the moment to work on, were cleaning up the lunchroom after getting into some trouble, being the only two kids left in the school; the rest were somewhere outside. Matthew decides to take a break and leave the lunchroom; an older kid from one of the upper classes sees him and starts up a fight, with some random over-used line of 'I don't like the way you're looking at my girl' or something like that. I'm not good with intros.

The kid shoves Matthew in the janitor's closet and starts beating the shizz out of Mattie. Matthew panics, screams, grabs the closest thing nearby in the closet [which happens to be something sharp] and randomly flails it in front of him. The older kid gets knocked over and Matthew goes on a rampage, stabbing and cutting the body until it's a mangled heap of crap.

Alfred happens to burst in the door, having a hero moment after hearing Matthew scream, and stares at Matthew covered in blood with a human corpse at his feet. Matthew freaks out and starts crying like crazy. Alfred gets all serious and tells him to clean himself up. They put the sharp thing in the kid's hand and slice his throat, making it look like a suicide. Well, as close as two six year olds can make a suicide look. Matthew explains what happens to Alfred and the two promise to NEVER speak of it again.

Of course, on the news the next morning, there's a huge report on 'Random Suicide Case at Local Elementary School', and Matthew feels a little bit of pride. Arthur and Francis come and visit for Christmas later during a time skip inside the chapter, and get threatened by a crazy Matthew with a butcher knife covered in jelly. I thought about having this be a side-chapter, and a comical one at that.

The next chapter was going to be a HUGE time skip, to where Mattie and Alfred are 'graduating' eight-grade. There's a few flashbacks of murders Matthew committed and walls of paragraphs of him confessing to Alfred. Basically a mushy chapter, until the end.

I was going to have one of the Italy brothers or Germany die by Matthew's hands. That way I could practice writing sappy scenes with either N. Italy or Prussia being all sad and S. Italy or Germany giving a Death Speech.

The next chapter was going to be a chapter that was inside Matthew's mind as he kills three different people, and how he starts to really enjoying pulling these murders off. At the end of this one, another character was going to be mentioned with Matthew at the last kill. Mysterious-ness.

There was going to be a few chapters about high-school. A few murders, but not many.

The last chapter I had THOUGHT of, was Matthew's class graduating high school. At the end of the 'party' held afterwards, most of Matthew's class is pulled side. Some weird government dudes tell them that they have 'duties' to uphold as countries. Basically, Matthew becomes Canada and goes mad with power. Alfred becomes the United States and goes mad with power. The two end up killing most of the other countries, before Matthew REALLY goes bat-shit crazy and tries killing Alfred. Alfred has the chance to kill his brother and save his own life, more sappy scenes, and then there was going to be this huge THE END in bold letters.

Like I said, I don't like this story anymore. After reading THIS over, I'm probably going to get right on redoing chapters. Then I'll most likely loose all interest again and have to end up writing up an excuse chapter like this one again.

…This is both longer and shorter than I wanted this to be.

Anyway, that's about it.


End file.
